<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Step Further by Potato67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065116">One Step Further</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67'>Potato67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Steps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha Quynh | Noriko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Nile Freeman, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, M/M, Mpreg Booker, Multi, Omega Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Polyamory, Post Mpreg, Protective Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Protective Quynh | Noriko, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, eventual polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the team hadn't found Booker, Quynh, and the twins that day? What if it had taken a few years before they managed to find their hiding family?</p><p> </p><p>This is an alternative version of the first work of this series "One Step At A Time", and you should read that first in order to understand this story. This version takes place five years after chapter seven, but the team doesn't show up by the end of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Everyone, Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Original Child Character(s), Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Steps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850782">Happiness Found Through Cruelty</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie">GrimSylphie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags for warnings!</p><p>(Some parts/sentences will be copied from the previous work in this series, but they are very few)</p><p>English is not my first, nor second, language, so I apologize for any eventual mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There she was… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s heart practically stopped in her chest as the woman sat down on a bench with a takeaway cup of coffee in her hand. The red coat she was wearing made her stand out more than her beauty already did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromache had not seen Quynh for over five hundred years, but she could never forget the face of the woman who owned her heart. Andy could barely believe that this was real. That Quynh was so close after so long, with no chains or oceans between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken them five years to track her down after she had attacked Nile and they had located her in a town in Canada, living with Booker if Copley was correct. The two immortals had been good at staying out of sight and with Booker’s hacking skills, they had managed to stay hidden. Until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy, who was accompanied by Joe, Nicky, and Nile, were seated at a picnic table in the same park as Quynh. They were just a few feet away, but a tree and other tables occupied by families were obscuring them from her sight, but they had a perfect visual of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she’s here.” Joe whispered in awe, staying quiet so that Quynh wouldn’t hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Nicky agreed just as silently. “It is strange to see her like this, as if nothing has happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy remained quiet, her whole body tense. She wanted nothing more than to run over to her beloved and pull her into her arms and assure herself that she was truly here. But she knew that it was a bad idea. Quynh obviously hadn’t wanted to be found, and had worked hard to keep her and Booker hidden. A public confrontation was a recipe for disaster, so even though every cell in her body yearned to sweep the other woman away and never let go, she controlled herself. So there she sat, digging her nails into the palms of her hands, focusing on the healing and reopening of the tiny wounds to ground herself. Ever since they had found out about Quynh’s escape, she had been grateful for the return of her immortality, planning to spend eternity trying to make up for the years they’d lost. Nile was just about to add something when a voice called out, and Quynh’s whole face lit up in the most beautiful smile Andy has ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Quynh!” Yelled a little boy as he ran into the woman who had stood up and spread her arms to catch the running child. Quynh laughed as she picked him up and spun him around once before setting him down in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was shocked. Who was this little boy, and why had he called her ‘Aunty Quynh’? He looked familiar somehow, but they were certain they had never met him before. He had a little darker skin tone with soft, brown eyes, and his wild, curly black hair was covering his head like a halo. He couldn’t be more than four or five years old, and they were too far away to smell what his secondary gender was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her eyes widened with shock and she grabbed the little boy’s chin and pulled his face up to reveal a large bruise on his cheek, it looked as if someone had struck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your face!?” She exclaimed, worry shining in her eyes. Before the boy could open his mouth, a familiar voice rang out from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alexander.” Booker said amusedly. Nicky and Joe felt their hearts beat faster at the sight of the other man, their Alphas were practically howling for their Omega. He looked absolutely beautiful. He looked healthy and the smile he bore on his face was a welcome replacement for the pained expression he had carried for as long as they had known him. His hair was longer, long enough that it curled at his neck, and had to be put behind his ears to stay out of his face. And he wasn’t alone. On his hip was another little boy, around the same age as the first one, though a bit smaller. His skin was lighter than the first as well, as was his brown curly hair, although nowhere near as curly as the darker boy. This one’s eyes were a beautiful (and familiar) shade of green and he was looking at Quynh and the other boy with a shy smile from where his face was tucked against Booker’s neck. Despite the differences between them, there was no doubt that these little boys were brothers. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell your aunty Quynh how you got that bruise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, Alexander, proudly looked up and the woman, before telling his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hitted a boy who was mean to ‘Thias!” He was practically showing off his bruise with a big smile while Booker gently corrected him with a ‘you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my darling’. “We were at the playground and this Alpha boy in the year over us came and said that he wanted the toy ‘Thias was playing with. And when we said no, because we had taken it first, he said that his daddy had told him that Alphas can choose things before Omegas and that because he is an Alpha that he could take ‘Thias toy! And we still said no, because it’s not true and that his daddy is a stinky liar, so he pushed ‘Thias down! And that’s when I hit him, just like you showed me before! And then he got up and hit my face, so I kicked him like you said to do and he fell down and started crying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was practically breathless by the end, and his glowing smile seemed to infect Quynh. The woman’s face broke out into a proud grin and she bent down to the boy’s level and gave him a high-five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well…” She smirked and stood straight. “My lessons seem to have paid off. I am very proud of you, my little warrior! You’ve won your first battle, and even have a wound to show for it. I believe the two of you have earned yourselves some ice cream after the day you’ve had, don’t you think so too, little brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was directed at Booker who had reached them and he laughed as he handed the boy in his arms over to Quynh who hugged him tightly to her. She kissed the top of his head as he hugged her and she whispered something into his ear that seemed to cheer him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ice cream! Can we please get it, mama? Please, please, please, please!?” Alexander begged Booker. Mama!? So it was true… These little boys were Booker’s sons. When had he had them? Who had sired them? A million questions were running through the team’s heads, and Joe and Nicky were practically fuming at the thought of another Alpha touching </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> Basti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker looked at his son before turning his gaze to the other one in Quynh’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we please get some ice cream, mama?” He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster, his big green eyes looked up at Booker through dark lashes. That puppy face, combined with Alexander’s radiant smile, broke his resolve and he sighed before glaring jokingly at Quynh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” The two boys cheered, and Quynh put the one she was holding down as they started rapidly talking about which flavor they were gonna get. “But only if you pay. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’ve eaten dinner, I don’t want them to spoil their appetite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, little brother.” She smirked. “You know how much I love to spoil my sweet little nephews.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well.” Booker groaned as they all started to make their way out of the crowded park. “You’re not the one who’s gonna have to put them to bed with sugar in their system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing the team heard as the little family disappeared from their sight was Quynh’s laugh. They all sat frozen at the table, still staring at the empty spot where the others had just been standing until Nile broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” She began awkwardly. “Is no one going to mention that Booker’s kids look like miniature versions of Joe and Nicky?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *Wakes up tired*<br/>Me: Maybe I should take it easy today? Not be by the computer so much?<br/>Me: *Sees my email and all the love and support I've received in the comment and kudos*<br/>Me: I need to update... NOW!</p><p>No, but seriously. I was shocked by all the support in the last chapter and honestly, I might have started crying a bit... Thank you all so much, I was overwhelmed by how sweet you were!</p><p>Please read the tags for warnings! I really hope you like this chapter, don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Booker and Quynh had lived in the not-so-little town in Canada for five years now, and they were loving it so far. After the twins had been born, they had lived together so that Booker wouldn’t have to take care of two newborns and an entire household all by himself. But also because Quynh had not been ready at all to live on her own, still too unused to the modern world, and too damaged from her time in the iron maiden. She felt safe with Booker and was fiercely protective of him and the twins, and the thought of leaving them unprotected nearly sent her Alpha raging. So she stayed, and they helped her heal and adapt as much as they could. But after almost three years together she felt ready to move out on her own. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to live with Booker and the pups, but she felt that it was time to get to know herself. The new her, that is. She wasn’t the same person she had been when she had been thrown into the ocean, over five hundred years ago. She hadn’t had the chance to truly learn who she was in this new world and finally felt ready to take the step and do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had been fully supportive of her decision, and insanely proud of how far she had gotten in just three years. He was a bit sad not to have her around as much anymore, but she had moved into a large apartment only a few minutes walk away, and they still saw each other nearly every day. He had helped her get a job at a small, but fancy, clothing boutique nearby and she was thriving there. Even though she didn’t need to worry about money, it was still nice to do something for herself and be independent. She worked Monday through Thursday, having the rest of the week off, with comfortable hours. Booker himself had taken a part-time job at the local museum as a curator. He would work Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Thursday’s when the boys were at kindergarten and would finish in time to pick them up at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken a while to get used to, on both parts, especially for the boys, but soon they had gotten used to it. Now, they were looking forward to meeting their aunty Quynh whenever they could. To them, she was the coolest person on the planet, and whenever they would have sleepovers at her place they would act as if they had won the lottery. They always had family dinner on Fridays at Booker’s place where they would all cook together and Quynh would either spend the night there or take the boys with her for a sleepover to give Booker some alone time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a Friday, and they had opted to go out and eat instead of staying in for once, and only went home after the boys had gotten their promised ice cream. It was still a couple of hours until their bedtime, but the twins were eager to get home as they had made Quynh promise to read them a bedtime story (and by that I mean she would tell them about one of the many battles she had fought in her day, though in a child-friendly way).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the house and stepped in, not noticing anything amiss until they all entered the living room where four painfully familiar people were waiting for them. Before they could process who the intruders were, Booker and Quynh had shoved the twins behind them and raised their guns once they saw that they weren’t alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two parties stared at each other for a while until Booker, reluctantly followed by Quynh, lowered his weapon without taking his eyes off of the people in his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” He said calmly with a neutral expression still directed at the intruders. “Why don’t you and Matthias go upstairs to your room and I’ll be up soon to give you two a bath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, who usually would have stayed and asked a million questions, gently took his brother, who they now could scent was an Omega, by the hand and led him to their room with a quiet ‘Come on, ‘Thias’. He closed the door behind them as their mother had instructed. The twins knew that whatever was going on downstairs, their mama and aunty would keep them safe, but it was still a little scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tense silence was broken by Andy getting up from her seat on the couch and slowly approaching the two people she hadn’t seen in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quynh?” She whispered with a broken expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromache.” She responded coolly with an unreadable expression. She was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to tear her mate apart for abandoning her to her watery hell. But on the other, she had missed her so much that it almost hurt to breathe sometimes. “Yusuf, Nicolò… Nile, we meet again. I apologize for last time, but as you may have realized, it was necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hard feelings.” The Beta shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Nicky were too busy staring at Booker who was standing next to Quynh, looking unsure of what to do. Quynh saw their faces and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have something to say.” She stated with a raised eyebrow at the two Alphas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pups…” Joe trailed off with a desperate expression directed at the Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are yours if that’s what you’re wondering.” He answered with pursed lips. “Well, actually you sired one each. Alexander, the Alpha, is biologically Joe’s while Matthias, who’s an Omega, is Nicky’s. They’re fraternal twins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Alphas whimpered at that. They couldn’t believe it. They had pups… Pups! Two beautiful little boys that they had sired with their Booker, and they had missed everything. The entire pregnancy, the birth, and the first five years of their children’s lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know.” Nicky said desperately to the Omega. “If we had known that you were with child, we would have come. We would have been there for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Booker answered them softly. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want you in their lives. I tried to call you, remember? The second I found out that I was pregnant, I tried to call and tell you, but it was too soon. You were angry and wouldn’t listen, and I fully understand that, but I couldn’t risk letting Copley know about them to try and reach you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That day, two months after we had separated, and you called…” Andy trailed off. “That was what you wanted to tell us? Oh, Book, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t listen, or at least give you a way to directly contact us in case of an emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for, Boss.” He said with a watery smile. “You were hurt, and you had every right to be. I wouldn’t have listened to me either if I were you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe they could use some privacy to talk about this…” Nile trailed off and gestured towards Booker, Nicky, and Joe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely right, little one.” Quynh said and gestured for the other women to stand up. “Why don’t you two go to the kitchen and make yourselves something to eat? Booker, I will bathe the twins and put them to bed, I believe they will want to sleep in your bed tonight, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what she was doing. She was subtly asking him if he wanted the twins to sleep next to him knowing he liked to have them close whenever he was distressed. He nodded his head yes and thanked her before she directed the other women to the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to her nephews. Suddenly, he was alone in a room with Joe and Nicky for the first time since the conception of the twins. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Booker sighed tiredly and sat down on the couch across from the Alphas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have questions.” He said and mentioned for them to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they know about us?” Joe asked instantly. Booker looked at him apologetically and lightly shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, but they don’t know that the two of you are their fathers. As far as they are concerned, you two, Andy, and Nile are some old friends who work all over the world, and can’t visit because of it.” At the Alphas crestfallen expressions, Booker hurried to explain himself. “It’s not that I didn’t want them to know about you. But I did it for them. As far as I knew, they would never get to meet you. I didn’t want them to grow up, knowing that their fathers were out there but that there was no way to reach them. I thought that having no father was better than having two who would never be there. I just wanted to protect them, and I was planning on telling them once they were older and could understand it better. Then, they could make their own decision, and perhaps find you themselves, if that’s what they wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to find you.” He continued. “I did, but I knew that you wouldn’t let me. And I don’t blame you for it. Eventually, I had to start focusing on my health and what I had to do so that the twins would have the best upbringing possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas wanted to be angry, they really did. But they understood. Booker’s top priority was to make sure that his children would be safe. But it hurt. It hurt to know that if they had only picked up the phone that day, that they could have been there for their sons and watched them grow up, and love them. And they should have been there for Booker during this, as well. Their anger had vanished in only a few months, only to be replaced by hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were hurt that their Omega had not trusted them enough to bring them his troubles and let them help him. They could never understand his grief, none of them had ever sired children, or born them as Booker had, only to lose them. But they would still have tried, they loved him and wanted to help him, and it hurt knowing that they were not enough for him. They knew that if they wanted to be part of their children’s (and Booker’s) lives, and they did, more than anything, that they would have to work on rebuilding their trust, on both sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now?” Nicky asked with a heavy heart. “Is there a place for us in their lives? Or is it too late?” Booker looked conflicted before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That entirely depends on what you chose to do now.” He began. “If you want to be part of their lives, you need to be here. They need stability, and they can’t have the two of you disappearing for months at a time, not knowing when you’re coming back. You won’t be able to immediately be their fathers, they need time to get to know and trust you before that. And that could take years, alright? So, if you choose to stay, you’ll be introduced as their mama’s old friends until you’ve established proper relationships with them before we tell them the truth. I know it’s a big decision to make, and I’ll give you a few days to decide. But know this, once you’re in, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no regretting it and wanting to back out, because let me tell you this… If any of you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about hurting either one of my babies in any way, I won’t hesitate to tear you apart and spread your body parts all over the world and it will take years for you to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put yourselves back together. Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Alphas could only nod wide-eyed at the Omega who’s expression showed that he would make good on his promise if either one of them even stepped a toe out of line. Booker then smiled and relaxed into the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He said as if he had not just threatened to destroy them. “Is there anything else you’d like to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell us a bit about them?” Joe was the first to recover and asked his question with a hopeful voice. They were happy that Booker would give them a chance to be part of their pup’s lives. It wasn’t even a question of whether or not they would stick around or not. Joe and Nicky didn’t have to look at the other to know that they were thinking the same thing. There was no way either of them would abandon Booker or the pups, they would move heaven and hell to earn their places in this little family, no matter what that place looked like. Booker smiled widely before he started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they may be twins, but their personalities are like night and day.” He chuckled with a fond expression. “Alex is the oldest by twenty-one minutes, and is very outgoing and energetic, I have trouble keeping up with him most days. If he could, he would never sit inside, instead, he’d probably spend the entire day outside, running around. He wants to know everything about everything and isn’t scared of talking to anyone. He is very stubborn, and always knows what he wants, but he is the biggest sweetheart you’ll ever meet. Both he and Matthias love to cuddle and can sit on my or Quynh’s lap for an entire movie. He takes his role as “Alpha of the family” very seriously, especially when it comes to Matthias. He’s always looking out for everyone and is very good at sharing. Matthias, on the other hand, is almost painfully shy. He’s very quiet and prefers to do things like coloring or read a book rather than running around most of the time. Of course, he’s still a kid and likes to play outside, but not as much as Alex. He’s very sweet and thoughtful. But you have to look out for those puppy eyes, even Quynh has a hard time saying no to him once he brings them out. Even if they’re polar opposites, they are still each other’s best friend, much to my delight. They’re always together and share everything, even in kindergarten they always pick each other first to do things with. They still fight about things, as all siblings do, but not as much as I thought they would. I am very proud of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you should be.” Nicky said with a smile. “Is it a regular occurrence? Alex getting into fights to defend his brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> you at the park today?” Booker said with an amused smirk directed at the blushing Alphas. “And both yes and no. Matthias isn’t very good at defending himself, and, unfortunately, many will take advantage of that, especially since he’s an Omega. So Alex has grown to be very protective of him, and always defends him, so most have learned not to mess with either of them. But this is the first, and hopefully the last, time it’s gotten physical. Luckily, the principal is a very good woman, and the boy who hit them was punished, and his parents were called to the office. She had a stern talk about gender discrimination and violence not being tolerated in the school, and that they had to deal with the issue at home unless they wanted to find a new kindergarten for their son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas were fuming at the thought of some brat putting his hands on their pups, but were also very proud of Alex for standing up for his brother. They were already planning on teaching the boys proper self-defense once they grew older, if Booker approved, of course. They were about to say something else when Quynh silently came down the stairs and walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are asleep now.” She told him without looking at Joe or Nicky. “I had to tell them two stories to make up for not staying the night today. I’m going home now, I’ll call you tomorrow, and maybe I can take them out sometime next week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at her before walking her to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with this?” He asked her with concern, he hoped that this wouldn’t be a setback in her progress. She only nodded her head with pursed lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry about me, I might need a few days. But you and the boys are always welcomed.” She assured him as she put her jacket on. “Will you be alright with them here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just nodded at her with a smile, touched by her concern, before hugging her goodbye and telling her to text him once she reached her apartment safely. He knew she could take care of herself with no problem, but still, better safe than sorry. He took a deep breath before turning around and walking back into the living room where Joe and Nicky were now joined by Andy and Nile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Andy responded. “We were just going to stay at the nearest hotel or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The nearest hotel is nearly an hour away and is practically falling apart where it stands. I have a guest room down the hall and the couch is big enough for two. You can help me prepare it, but please be quiet, the twins just fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others nodded and stood up to help him prepare for the night as quietly as they could. They decided that Nile and Andy would share the guest room while Nicky and Joe would take the couch. Once they were done, they were all exhausted, the events of the day draining them all. The women bid them goodnight, each giving Booker a big hug, before going into their room for the night. Booker then walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a big photo album before walking over to Joe and Nicky who were standing by the couch in their pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This contains photos of the boys from the day they were born until now, if you want to take a look?” The Alphas eagerly nodded and Joe took the album and held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Booker smiled gently at them before making his way to the stairs. “I will introduce them to you tomorrow properly. You can make your decision then, but I’ll need an answer before the boys get too attached, alright? I know it’s hard, but I have to do what’s right for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand, libretto.” Nicky assured and didn’t comment on the way Booker’s breath stuttered at the nickname. “You have to do what’s right for the pups, you’re a good mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker smiled at the compliment and they bid each other goodnight before he made his way up the stairs to his room. His pups were curled up with each other on his bed, fast asleep and Booker smiled gently at the sight. What had he done to deserve these little blessings? He quietly grabbed his pajama and went to the bathroom to quietly get himself ready for bed and carefully laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He was just about to close his eyes when Matthias, who was closest to him, shuffled and turned to him without waking his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” He whispered tiredly, his eyes still bleary from sleep. “Who were those people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are my friends, I’ve told you about them, remember?” He whispered back and stroked his youngest son’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they the ones from your picture?” He asked again, nearly asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, they are. I’ll introduce you to them properly tomorrow, okay?” Matthias mumbled out a quiet ‘okay’ before falling back asleep. Booker chuckled and curled around his boys, pulling them to his chest in a protective embrace. “I love you both… So much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the women, Booker, and the twins slept soundly, Joe and Nicky were still wide awake. They were curled together on the couch with the table lamp next to the couch lit, and the photo album was opened on their laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed so much…” Nicky trailed off as he gently stroked a photo that was labeled “The twins’ first birthday! October 18, 2021”. It was a picture of the boys sitting next to each other in their highchairs with their cake-covered faces split into huge, identical grins. Booker was in it too, he was kneeling by one of the chairs and grinning with an open mouth as little Matthias tried to feed his mother some cake with his dirty fist. Alexander was too busy laughing and holding up his tiny little toy sword high in the air. A gift from Quynh, no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, hayati…” Joe whispered back. He was looking at a photo of Booker and the twins when they were still infants, they were so tiny, worryingly so. The date was marked as October 18, 2020, so this was taken the day the babies were born. The Omega was shirtless on his bed and nursing Alexander while Matthias was asleep on his back next to them. Booker looked unaware of the camera that Quynh must have been holding, instead, his gaze was locked on the baby in his arms with a soft smile. He looked tired, but happy, and so, so beautiful. “But no more. We are here now, and we won’t leave them ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for hours, branding each picture into their memories, and didn’t fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, curled together and the album safely tucked between them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins officially meet the team, and their fathers, for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short, fluffy chapter!</p><p>(I am literally hiding in my room from guests to post this and now my mom is yelling at me... Wish me luck!🙂)</p><p>Please read the tags for warnings, I really hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Booker woke up the next morning at 9.30 with tiny hands shaking him awake. He groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open to meet brown and green ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, it’s time to wake up now!” Alex said and shook him again. “We’re hungry and it smells like pancakes from downstairs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Booker’s eyes widened as the memories from last night resurfaced. He sat up and looked at his boys. He was nervous, the boys were about to meet his family, and their fathers, for the first time (last night didn’t exactly count). He smiled tightly at them as they started to frown and he quickly got up and helped them down from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you two remember what happened last night, when we came home?” Both boys nodded as he led them to the bathroom to brush their teeth. “Well, the people who were here stayed the night. They are mama's friends, do you remember that I have told you about them before?” When both boys nodded he smiled and grabbed their toothbrushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. They’re downstairs now, and super excited to meet you two. So I need you to be on your best behavior, alright?” Both nodded their heads, Alex eagerly while Matthias was more reluctant. He could have a hard time meeting new people, but once he got to know someone, he would return to his happy self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We promise, mama!” Alex answered happily and he helped both brush their teeth before brushing his own and splashing cold water at his face. They were still in pajamas when they headed to the stairs, he had just put socks on their feet and left their hair adorably tussled from sleep. When they reached the stairs Alex cheerfully started making his way down while Matthias looked up at Booker with big, uncertain eyes. Booker smiled reassuringly at his son and scooped him up when he held his arms up, wanting to be carried. Matthias wrapped his arms and legs around his mother and leaned his head onto his shoulder, face turned against his neck. Booker almost melted at his little boy, squeezing him gently and pressing a kiss to his cheek while he walked down the stairs where Alex was waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them made their way into the kitchen where the others were awake and waiting for them at the kitchen table. Nicky had made pancakes and Joe had set the table, putting out different jams, berries, and whipped cream, as well as milk and juice for the boys, and coffee and tea for the adults. The conversation stopped as the team saw Booker and the pups enter the kitchen, and their gazes locked. Booker swallowed before beginning the introductions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, Matthias. These are mama’s friends. That’s Andy, Nile, Joe, and Nicky.” He pointed at each person as he named them. “Everyone, these are my sons, do you want to introduce yourselves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Alex said cheerfully and waved at the people in his kitchen. “I’m Alexander Nicholas Books, but everyone calls me Alex. And that’s my twin, his name is Matthias Joseph Books, we just call him ‘Thias. I’m the oldest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, knowing his twin wasn’t ready to talk to these strangers yet, introduced them both before they settled down at their usual seats by the table, though Matthias sat on his mother’s lap. Andy was the first to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Andy, as your mother said.” She sent them both a sweet smile. Matthias had peeked out from Booker’s neck and smiled shyly back at her before blushing and hiding his face again. Nile couldn’t hold back an ‘AW!’, and Booker smiled proudly at his boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know who you are!” Alex piped up from his seat. “You’re the people from mama’s picture! He says you’re friends. But he also said that you couldn’t visit us before because you have to work all over the world. Is that true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, little one.” Nicky said a little breathlessly. He and Joe were in awe of their sons. They looked so much like them, but they could see the features they had inherited from Booker. To the Alphas, these were the most beautiful children who had ever graced this earth, and they could already feel themselves falling in love with them. “We are very sorry that we have not been able to visit you until now, but I promise that you will be seeing a lot of us from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last bit was directed at Booker, letting him know that they had made their decision, and the Omega smiled hopefully back at them. They began to fill their plates, Nicky fixing one for Alexander while Joe fixed two for Booker and Matthias. They all began to eat and chatter, trying to set a comfortable mood to make the boys, specifically Matthias, feel comfortable with having strangers in their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, little ones.” Joe directed the question at the twins after a while. “What do you like to do for fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love to go to the park! The monkey bars are the best, but ‘Thias likes the swings better! And I like to go ice skating with aunty Quynh because she’s really bad at it and it’s super funny when she falls on her butt, but she still takes us there because we love it. Have you met her? She is sooooo cool! She taught me and ‘Thias how to fight if any bullies try to be mean to us. And I had to use it yesterday when a bully was mean to ‘Thias, and that’s how I got this bruise because he hit me in the face. But I still won, even if he was bigger and older, because aunty Quynh taught me what to do.” The adults attentively listened to the little boy talk, Joe and Nicky looked like he was telling them the secrets of the universe rather than just babbling about whatever came to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to draw…” Came Matthias’ quiet voice from where he was sitting on Booker’s lap once his brother had finished talking. He wasn’t hiding his face in his mother’s neck anymore, instead, he was shyly looking up at Joe and Nicky with his big, green eyes. Booker looked surprised for a second before his face morphed into a prideful one. Joe and Nicky, however, looked like they had just won the lottery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Nicky replied gently at the little Omega. “You know, Joe here loves to draw, he does it all the time! Maybe you could show him some of your drawings sometime? I’m sure he’d love to see them. So would I, if you want to show me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Matthias said hopefully. He loved to show people his drawings, but only mama, aunty Quynh, and Alex seemed to really like them. He remembered once when a bully in kindergarten had laughed at one of his drawings of a giraffe he had seen at the zoo the previous weekend and then torn it apart. Matthias had cried over his ruined drawing as Alex chased the other boy around the playground with a stick. His brother had tried to comfort him and promised that mama would fix it once they got home. Mama had tried his best to fix the picture that was now hanging on the wall in Alex and his room, but he hadn’t dared to show his drawings to other people, besides his family, after that. So he was very excited that not only one, but two people wanted to see them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Joe grinned, happy at the prospect of interacting with one of his pups. “You know, Nicky here is not very good at drawing. Maybe you and I could teach him, sometime? And I can’t remember the last time either one of us went to the park, I don’t think we even know how to use the monkey bars! Alex, maybe one day you could show us how to? You seem like an expert!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Alex shouted and would have fallen off of his chair if Booker hadn’t stabilized him with the arm not holding Matthias. “Can we, mama!? Can we please take Joe and Nicky to the park? I’ll even eat all my veggies without complaining at dinner, promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Booker teased his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, mama! Please, please, please…” Alex looked up at him with big, brown eyes and Booker laughed as he ruffled his wild curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but maybe tomorrow, we were at the park for hours yesterday, remember? And only if it’s okay with Joe and Nicky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Nicky assured. “We offered, and we are free whenever you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled. We can go to the park tomorrow afternoon.” Booker finished, earning a small ‘Yes!’ from Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, do you want to see my drawings after we eat?” Matthias asked hopefully, a small blush covering his rosy cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, piccolo tesoro.” Joe smiled at him. “I can hardly wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas would see a million of his drawings if it earned them the same blinding smile he had awarded them at Joe’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker looked on as the Alphas interacted with his pups and felt warmth bloom in his chest. Everything was going very well so far, he had never seen Matthias come out of his shell this quickly before, and Alex already seemed to adore them. He hoped that it would continue that way and that Joe and Nicky one day could truly be their son’s fathers. He met Andy’s eyes across the table, and she gave him an assuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is going to be okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope so</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell that I've gotten WAY too attached to Alex and 'Thias?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another short, but fluffy (and just a tiny bit of angsty) chapter where the twins bond a bit with Joe and Nicky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, I had to babysit today and didn't have my laptop with me.🥺</p><p>Please read the tags for warnings, I really hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time breakfast was finished, the twins were nearly buzzing with excitement and couldn’t wait to show Joe and Nicky their room. The pups were currently dragging the two Alphas up the stairs, Alex holding Nicky’s hand and Matthias holding Joe’s, while Booker, Andy, and Nile were cleaning up the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The two of you made us all breakfast, it’s only fair we clean up after.” Booker had assured them when they offered to help. “Besides, the boys really want to show you their room.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was babbling excitedly about all their toys while Matthias nodded along with his brother’s words and Joe and Nicky were smiling down at their children. They hadn’t even known them for an entire day, yet the boys already had them wrapped around their tiny fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins’ room was fairly large. Like the rest of the rooms in the house, it was painted in a nice beige color and the sheets on each boy’s bed were a light blue color. They kept their toys in a drawer with pull-out boxes at the corner of the side of the room that was opposite from where their closet was. There was also a little table with two little chairs, and it had a sketchbook on with crayons surrounding it, as well as a bunch of loose papers. On the wall were many drawings taped to it, high enough from the floor that told the Alphas that the twins had taped them there themselves. The pups pulled the men towards the corner with the toys and Alex immediately started pulling out toys from the drawer and showed them to Nicky who was listening intently as the boy was explaining the story behind each toy. Matthias took Joe to the table where the sketchbook, which was dark blue and with star constellations on, laid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Quynh got this for me because I had almost filled up my last one. Look, it has stars on it!” Matthias excitedly handed the book to an amused Joe who took it. It was a very nice book, indeed. And it looked expensive as well, not one you’d usually give to a five-year-old. But Joe still knew Quynh well enough to know that she would not hesitate to spoil these boys rotten. He was admiring the book when his pup spoke up. “You can look inside it, if you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe smiled down at the eager boy and sat down on the floor next to him while motioning for him to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we look at it together, and you can tell me all about them while we look?” Matthias nodded his head eagerly and Joe opened the book, and the quiet boy instantly started explaining the origin behind the first, and frankly very impressive, drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nicky was also sitting on the floor next to Alexander, who was holding a toy sword Quynh had gotten him last Christmas and talking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and she said that when we get bigger, she’s gonna teach us how to fight for real, and with real swords! But mama said no to that, but I still think that aunty Quynh can convince him. She convinced him that we should learn how to defend ourselves, and that’s how I learned how to fight off that bully yesterday, so I think she can do anything! Do you know how to fight too, Nicky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know how to defend myself, yes. Though you shouldn’t seek out violence, it is better to talk things through instead, so that no one gets hurt.” The Italian said gently while Alex frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama says the same thing. And it’s not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight other people. I always try to talk first when they are being mean, and I only hit back if they start it.” Now the little boy looked sad as he turned his brown eyes, identical to Yusuf’s, to Nicky. “Other kids are mean to ‘Thias a lot because he’s shy, but it’s not his fault. Mama says that it is who he is, and it makes him special. Just like how I’m not shy makes me special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a very good brother, habibi.” Nicky smiled and cupped Alex’s unbruised cheek. “But I’m sad that you got hurt when you defended Matthias.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little Alpha just shrugged as if it was nothing and went to pick up another toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s my job to keep ‘Thias safe because I am the family Alpha now that aunty Quynh doesn’t live here anymore. Mama says that it’s his job to keep us safe, and it is. But it’s my job to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thias</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, even if mama doesn’t tell me to.” Nicky felt a lump forming in his throat. The little boy had felt the need to take the massive responsibility as the family Alpha onto his little shoulders, all because Joe and he had not been there to take care of them. He looked up to meet Joe’s eyes, knowing his mate had heard what Alex had said, and felt the same way as him. From now on, they were here to protect their sons. No more would Alex have to worry about taking care of his brother as an Alpha, they would care for each other as brothers should, with no extra responsibility. “Hey! Do you want to see some of my drawings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky nodded and let Alex lead him to where Joe and Matthias were sitting, still going through the sketchbook. The little Omega stood up to follow his brother to the wall where several drawings were pinned and they each took a turn to show the men some of their favorite ones. Joe’s gaze stuck on one of a giraffe that looked like it had been torn apart before being taped back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to this one?” He asked as he pointed at it. The twins both frowned, though Matthias’ was sadder, and Alex’ more on the angry side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bully tore ‘Thias drawing apart at kindergarten. But it’s okay because mama fixed it and put it on the wall, we only put our favorite drawings on the wall, so mama must have liked it a lot. And then I threw a stick at the bully!” Matthias had to cover his mouth with his hands to stifle the loud giggle he couldn’t hold back while Alex proudly grinned up at the Alphas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Nicky shared a look. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>‘Yeah.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> They thought and looked down as the boys started talking about their other drawings </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not anymore. They are here now.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some angst, anyone?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has some parts copied from the previous work of this series, though it is a bit altered.</p><p>Please read the tags for warnings, I really hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a month since the team found them in their little town, and it had been going well so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh had slowly started talking to Andy again and was building a pretty good friendship with Nile. She still pretended that Joe and Nicky didn’t exist whenever she saw them, besides sending them smug looks when the twins would leave their sides to greet and be with her. Her relationship with Booker and the twins was still as strong as before, they both refused to let the new circumstances change their little family’s dynamic. The twins still idolized her and wanted to spend as much time as they could with her, much to her delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy, Nile, Joe, and Nicky had bought a house in a neighborhood a few minutes walk away and were over at Booker and the twins’ house a lot. they had decided to stay, they wanted to get to know the twins and be part of their lives. But Andy also wanted to stay for Quynh, Nile wanted a chance to settle down and study at the college nearby, and Joe and Nicky wanted to be there for Booker as well. The two Alphas wanted to be there every day and get to know their sons, and also Booker, but the Omega had to set some boundaries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them with the boys, but they had to take it slowly to not overwhelm them. The twins were not used to anyone new entering their lives, it had always been just them, Booker, and Quynh. Of course, Booker and Quynh had their own friends from work and some of the mothers they still talked to from the baby yoga group they had attended when the twins were still little. They would spend time with their friends outside of their home, they couldn’t risk anyone stumbling across something they’re not supposed to should they be in Booker’s house or Quynh’s apartment. So, suddenly having four new adults enter their lives was a bit of a chock to them, so Booker wanted to gently ease the team’s way into their little family. And also, so that the boys wouldn’t get overly attached and get hurt in case it wouldn’t work out. Joe and Nicky were a bit disappointed at the limited contact, but they understood, and let Booker set the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had had a long discussion with the two Alphas one evening at the beginning about boundaries and taking it slowly, and why that was important for the twins. Their sons had been asleep, and Joe and Nicky were downstairs with him while they talked about their relationship and how they would go on from there…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to talk about us.” Booker had started after their discussion of how the Alphas would start entering the boys’ lives. “How this is going to work after what happened, we need to make sure that the pups will grow up in a healthy environment. We can’t let our personal issues affect the way they will be raised. They need to know that when they are home, they will be surrounded by love and safety, no matter what. I know that I hurt you, and I will forever be sorry for it, you were never meant to get hurt. But you were, and I wish with my entire being that I could go back in time and undo what I did, but I can’t. And I hope that one day, you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Even if you never do, I will understand, as long as it doesn’t affect the twins.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joe and Nicky looked at each other for a long time, making Booker’s heart race in nervosity, before they turned to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Basti.” Joe started, a soft expression spreading over his face. “We forgave you years ago. We know that you didn’t mean to hurt us, Copley told us everything. But we were still hurt. We were hurt that you didn’t trust us to help you, that you never gave us a chance to. We love you, we have for decades, and it killed us to know that you were so desperate to die and that you didn’t think that coming to us for help was an option. We understand if you do not feel the same way, we are content with whatever you choose to give us. But we hope that we can work together to heal in the future.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love me?” Booker choked out and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. The Alpha’s hearts clenched at the sight and they moved to sit on each side of him, enveloping him in their arms and stroking his hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course we love you, amore mio. We just have not been good at showing it, it seems. We were certain that you did not feel the same for us, so we never tried anything beyond inviting you to our bed.” Nicky said as he stroked Booker’s hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We spent so much time trying to read you, that we didn’t think to just ask you. We are sorry for that, and hopefully, we’ll learn some better communication skills in the future.” Joe finished with a chuckle. Booker laughed at the last bit before meeting his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too.” He turned to Nicky. “Both of you. And I always will. I don’t know how this will work, I need to put the boy’s first, and I can’t risk them getting hurt if it doesn’t work out between us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will take it one day at the time.” Nicky smiled. “We will see what the future holds for us, but I have a feeling that it is going to be good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins would hang out with Joe and Nicky a couple of times a week for a few hours at a time, and they already adored their fathers. Matthias and Joe bonded a lot because of their shared passion for drawing and would sit together and fill paper after paper with colorful sketches. Joe had already filled his own sketchbook with drawings of the twins, Nicky… and Booker. With Nicky, he would play with his beloved toy cars or planes, and the Alpha would tell the little boy a bunch of information about the different machines he was so interested in. Alex loved it when they would go to the park or the ice rink. It turns out that Joe is very good at using the monkey bars, and would race Alex for as long as the little Alpha wanted. Nicky, who was a pretty decent skater, would skate with him whenever they went to the rink and teach him new (safe) tricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some days, Joe and Nicky would be invited to dinner at the Moulin/Books household, and stay for a movie afterward if it wasn’t too late for the boys to be up. These were their favorite days, and they nearly cried the first time their pups cuddled up to them on the couch, with Booker smiling fondly at the four of them. At least until Alex saw that his mama was sitting by himself and made Booker sit in between Joe and Nicky so that “they all could have some cuddles”. The first time it happened, Booker had been very unsure, not knowing if he would be welcomed between the two Alphas. They may love him, but he had hurt them, and this could be too much to ask of them. And he didn’t want them to have to cuddle him just because Alex had asked and so far, neither Alpha had been able to deny either pup a single thing. But when he saw the sincerity in Joe and Nicky’s eyes when they agreed with Alex, he had reluctantly joined them in their cuddle pile, with the two Alphas pulling him in between them along with the twins. At first, he was tense, but when Joe and Nicky put their arms around him and held him close, he relaxed. Since then, whenever they stayed for a movie, that’s how they would end up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became harder and harder to say goodbye whenever they had to separate until the next time, on both parts. And Booker was conflicted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was currently in the backyard, watching over the boys as they played with a couple of their friends from kindergarten. Even if they had some problems with some of the other kids there, they still had a large group of friends who adored them and would stand up for them whenever someone tried to mess with them. Booker was thrilled that his boys were so well-liked amongst their peers, but he would still bristle with anger whenever some little brat tried to bully them. There were several times he would have to ignore his own anger just to convince Quynh that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you cannot take your sword to the school and threaten to behead a six-year-old because he was mean to the twins.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thinking about what to do. He knew the twins were getting more and more attached to their fathers, as well as Andy and Nile, and that the feeling was mutual. But he was worried about letting the Alphas any closer. He was worried that they would leave, that they would break his little boy’s hearts if they decided that this domestic life wasn’t worth it, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t worth it. Logically, he knew it was stupid. He had seen how much the two Alphas had come to love their sons, they would look at the boys as if they were their entire world. But he couldn’t help it; there was a tiny, poisonous part of his brain that kept whispering that they would eventually see that this small, domestic life of theirs wasn’t what they wanted, and leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Again’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the devilish voice whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look troubled.” Quynh casually said as she sat down next to him with two cups of coffee in her hands, and handed one to him. He thanked her and wrapped his cold fingers around the mug. It was the beginning of October, and the weather was quickly turning cold. In a couple of weeks, the twins would turn five, and they were beyond excited. Booker had decided to throw them two parties, one with their friends from kindergarten, and one with their immortal family. The pups actually seemed more excited about the second party. “Tell me, little brother. What is bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker sighed, there was no point in lying to Quynh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boys are getting attached to the others, especially Joe and Nicky. I don’t know what to do. I want them to be part of their lives, but I’m worried that the boys will end up getting hurt if it doesn’t work out and they decide to leave.” He looked at his laughing sons with a pinched expression. They were so carefree, running around the backyard and playing tag with their friends, two little beta girls that Booker was very fond of. They were unaware of what they were risking, but Booker would do whatever it took to make sure that they would never have to feel the same pain he felt when he was left behind. He looked back at Quynh, only to see her looking at him with a knowing expression. He raised his eyebrow in question and she sighed before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we both know that you’re not worried about Joe and Nicky leaving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said softly. “You are worried that if something goes wrong, if you make a single mistake, that they will leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker felt a lump forming in his throat and, embarrassingly enough, tears stinging in his eyes. He bit his lip until he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth, just trying to keep himself from crying in front of the children. He knew that she was right, he knew that he wasn’t worried about Joe and Nicky leaving the boys. He was worried about them realizing that he wasn’t worth the effort and leave him. They may </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they love him, and maybe they do, but he knows that they will never love him as they love each other. The exile proving his point, he knew that they would never send each other away, even just for a couple of years. And though they claimed to have already forgiven him, they still had only come to him to find Quynh. He hadn’t dared to think about how long they would have let him stay exiled if she hadn’t reappeared, maybe they would have left him for a hundred years?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh’s gaze softened as she let out a little ‘Oh, little brother…’ before pulling him into her arms and letting him silently cry into her shoulder, not caring that he was dirtying down her new designer jacket. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, signaling that the girl’s parents had arrived to take them home. Booker quickly got up and wiped his face, trying to make himself presentable. Before he could go inside to open the door, Quynh grabbed his arm and looked at him with serious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to them about this.” He nodded with a pinched expression before heading inside. He greeted the girl’s parents, making small talk as they gathered up the things they had arrived with and saying goodbye to the twins, before wishing them a good afternoon and closing the door behind them. He leaned back against the door and sighed, rubbing his temples, he had to fix this soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love me some wise, big sister Quynh, and I live for angsty Booker😌</p><p>Y'all ready for the next chapter?👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is over 6000 words long, I've never written this much for a single one👀👀</p><p>Please read the tags for warnings, I really hope you enjoy this, this chapter contains explicit content (it is marked so that you can choose to skip it if you want), derogatory language, threats of violence, etc. Don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰</p><p>The next chapter will be the last, and I am so sad. But, I don't feel quite finished with this series, so I will probably be posting one-shots of this universe throughout the years if that is something you guys are interested in reading?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day before the twins’ fifth birthday, and Booker was stressed. They had celebrated with their friends from kindergarten the previous day as it had been a Saturday which had suited all their friends the best. The next day would be Monday, and they had planned to throw the boys a little surprise party with the team after he picked them up from kindergarten, and he had everything ready. But then, he had gotten a call from the museum, they had received a donation from the Napoleonic era, and wanted him there to look over it. The only problem was that he would have to stay over for about an hour, meaning that he wouldn’t be able to pick up the boys. He would have asked Quynh to do so, but she was already covering for a sick colleague at that time. Normally, he would have left work quickly and picked up the boys and let them stay at the museum with him. But his new supervisor was an old hag who didn’t allow children in the archives, so his hands were tied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basti?” Came Joe’s concerned voice as the older man tapped him on the shoulder. Joe and Nicky had come by for dinner and had stayed after the boys had gone to bed to help him prepare for the party. Booker looked up at the Alphas who were looking at him curiously. “Are you alright? Nicky and I have been calling your name for a while now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He apologized with a reassuring smile. “I’m just trying to figure something out, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it anything we can help you with?” Nicky asked from where he was sitting on the floor and trying a balloon. Booker shook his head and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that I’ve run into some complications for tomorrow. My supervisor needs me to stay an hour extra to look over some new items. Problem is that I have to pick up the twins around the time I usually get off, and Quynh has to work as well so she won’t be able to help.” He dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed when Joe spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Maybe we could pick them up? We could take them to the park while you work, and you could meet us there later before we head over here?” He asked uncertainly. Booker bit his lip and looked a little unsure. The Alphas had never been alone with the boys, and he was a bit worried to leave them alone with each other without supervision. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them to keep the pups safe, he knew that they would protect them with their lives. It was just that he had never left them alone with anyone who wasn’t Quynh or at the kindergarten. Agreeing to let Joe and Nicky pick them up and spend time alone together felt like a big step. “We won’t let anything happen to them, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. It’s just that I have never left them alone with anyone outside of kindergarten that isn’t Quynh. It just feels like a big deal.” At their slowly crumbling expressions, he sighed and dragged a hand over his face. “But I suppose there is a first time for everything. I’ll tell their teacher tomorrow at the drop off that you’ll be the ones picking them up. I’ll text you the address and what time you have to be there, and you have to bring your IDs, they are very strict about the children’s safety there. I’ll call you once I’m finished at work and we can meet at the park by the mall if that’s alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a bit nervous, but the blinding smiles on both Alpha’s faces were enough to calm him down… and make his heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Nicky were at the twins’ school at exactly four pm, waiting for their pups to come through the main entrance along with a bunch of other parents. They didn’t know that it would be Joe and Nicky picking them up that day, and the Alphas were excited to surprise them. They didn’t have to wait for long, soon after they had arrived the doors opened, letting loose a hoard of tiny children, all running to find their parents. The twins were some of the first to come out and were looking around, probably trying to locate their mother in the ocean of people. Alex was the first to see them and broke into a huge, excited grin, before grabbing his brother’s hand and started to pull him in their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe! Nicky! What are you doing here!? Where is mama!?” Joe bent down to catch the quickly approaching boy as he shouted, happy to see them. He pulled Alex into a tight hug before picking him up, seeing Nicky do the same with Matthias next to them as they both said ‘Happy birthday!’ to the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother had to work late today, so he asked us to pick you up. We thought that we could take the two of you to the park and wait for your mama there?” Nicky explained as Matthias wrapped his arms around his neck with a sweet smile. Nicky grinned back and kissed the little boy on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the park!? With just you two!? Oh, that is so cool!” Alex exclaimed from Joe’s arms, his wild curls flying everywhere as he quickly looked between the two adults. Nicky was just about to respond when a middle-aged Beta woman approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, my name is Claire. I am Alexander and Matthias’ teacher.” She smiled sweetly at them. “Mister Moulin told me that you two would pick the boys up instead of him today. I will have to see some IDs before I can let you leave with the boys. It’s nothing personal, but we value the safety of our students above everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Joe replied with a charming smile as he and Nicky pulled out their wallets with the hands that weren’t supporting the twins and handed the cards to the woman. “We do not mind. We admire that you look out for the children as well as you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, and they noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, before handing them their cards back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Everything looks great, so I wish you a good afternoon. Bye Alex, bye Matthias! tell your mother I said hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, miss Duncan!” Both boys called back, and Joe and Nicky started carrying them out of the school grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So!” Nicky began as they reached the car. “What shall we do first when we reach the park?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins were having a blast with Joe and Nicky at the park. Joe was currently by the monkey bars with Alex while Nicky was pushing Matthias by the swings when Alex suddenly looked up with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, ‘Thias! The spinner is free!” Both brothers instantly abandoned what they were doing and took off to the empty spinner with Joe and Nicky following closely behind. The two men settled down on a bench a bit away, close enough to reach them quickly should anything happen, but too far to hear what they were saying. They sat close together and watched fondly as their sons played together when they heard voices from the couple on the bench next to them. They didn’t think much of it until they heard them start talking about Booker and the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are Sebastian Moulin’s boys, right?” The Alpha male asked his wife, who was a Beta. Joe and Nicky subtly observed them while also keeping an eye on the boys, not letting it show that they were listening to the couple’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so, yes.” The woman responded before turning her gaze back to her daughter who was playing in the sandpit next to the spinner where the twins were loudly laughing as they spun around. “They are in the year below Tessa. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” The man scoffed with a sneer, and Joe and Nicky were instantly on alert. “Didn’t you hear what happened between them and that boy in Tessa’s class? The older one got into a fight with him over a toy. Hit and kicked him when he tried to grab it from the little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be fair, the boy from Tessa’s class hit Matthias first. Alex was only defending his brother.” The Beta said a bit irritatedly. Joe and Nicky instantly liked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please!” The Alpha huffed. “The little Omega should have just given it to him! His whore-mother must have taught him some equality bullshit, I never liked him. An Omega should know their place-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryan!” The woman exclaimed, scandalized at her husband’s foul words. She was just about to say something else but Joe and Nicky were already in front of them, growling at the offending Alpha for speaking so disrespectfully of their pups and Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sincerely suggest that you do not finish that sentence…” Joe growled. The mated pair were intimidating on a regular day, but when they were angry they were right down terrifying. The Alpha, however, didn’t seem to notice the danger he was in and stood up, crossing his arms with an ugly sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who, exactly, are you?” He asked unimpressed. The immortal Alphas immediately wanted to smash his smug face in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are friends of Sebastian, and we do not appreciate you talking about him or his pups in such a vile way.” Nicky said coolly. The man’s eyes widened, and he looked between Joe and Nicky, and Alexander and Matthias, and a look of realization passed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sired the pups, didn’t you?” He asked before his lips spread into a smirk. “Ha! I knew it! I knew the little bastards couldn’t be from the same Alpha, but I guess it makes sense that he wouldn’t be satisfied with only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> knot at a time, he had to have two! So, what? He let you two fuck a pup each into him before he moved onto the next one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had it not been for the multiple witnesses, and years of learning self-control, Joe and Nicky would have killed this man the second he had called their Basti a whore. How dare this low-life insult their Omega!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you listen here, you worthless parasite.” Joe growled and stepped closer to the man. “The Omega you just insulted is worth infinitely more than your rotten brain could ever hope to comprehend. He is our missing piece, the stars that complete our sky, the mother of our children, and, hopefully, one day he would do us the honor of being our mate. We were foolish enough to let him go once, and we thank God every day that he let us back into his and the twins’ lives. He has given us the greatest gift on earth, and his strength and kindness never cease to amaze us. He has single-handedly raised the most incredible pups to have ever graced this earth, and we will forever be grateful for the job he has done. You are not worthy of uttering either of their names. And If you dare to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him or our pups again we will not hesitate to punish you until you pray for death to claim you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is ours, and we are his. And we do not tolerate it when people disrespect what belongs to us.” Nicky said, the threat of grievous harm shining brightly in his eyes, almost daring the man to set a toe out of line. The man was red in the face and he reeked of fear. He turned to look at his wife who only sat with her arms crossed, looking at the three of them with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me.” She shrugged. “You’re the one who insulted their pups and Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bristled at her comment and stalked out of the playground without looking back. The Beta woman stood up and dusted off her dress, but before she could go over to her daughter, Nicky spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am.” Nicky started. “With all due respect, you could do so much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looked at them and rolled her eyes with a “hmph”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know that? We’re only playing nice in front of Tessa until the divorce is finalized. Then I’ll only have to see him when he picks up and drops her off every other weekend.” She smirked, satisfied with herself. The Alphas grinned at her before she continued. “And you did right in defending Sebastian and the twins. He’s a good man and a great mother. And the boys are little delights. I’m glad they have more people by their side now, don’t you think so too, Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha's eyes widened and they spun around to see Booker looking at them with such vulnerability and love in his eyes that their knees felt weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basti…” Came Joe’s weak voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave the three of you alone. Sebastian, I’ll see you at drop-off on Wednesday?” Booker nodded at her words, not tearing his eyes away from the two Alphas even as she walked away to where her daughter was still playing in the sand. The three of them stared at each other for a while, until Nicky broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we should talk about this properly after the twins’ party?” He said quietly, but confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Booker said back, just as certain. “I believe we should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the twins ran up to them shouting ‘Mama!’ as they attacked their mother with massive hugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my sweet birthday boys!” Booker laughed as he hugged them both close and picked them up. “Did you have fun with Joe and Nicky while I was at work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mama!” Matthias smiled. “We had super fun! Alex and I went on the spinner, and we got </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> dizzy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Alexander loudly agreed with his brother. “I almost tripped when I got off because I was so dizzy!” Booker chuckled at his boys and fondly shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you had fun. But I think we should head home now, don’t you think? You still haven’t opened your birthday presents.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Can Joe and Nicky come, too?” Matthias asked, hopeful that Booker would say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask them?” The Omega responded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe, Nicky, can you please come to our house? It’s our birthday and we want to open our presents with you!” Alex asked them with the best puppy face he could muster. Even if the Alphas hadn’t already planned with Booker to come, they would have been helpless against those big, brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, tesoro.” Joe answered. “Nothing would make us happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mixed shouts of “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday!” greeted them as they entered the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quynh, Nile and Andy were waiting for them at the entrance with balloons everywhere and a big banner with “Happy Birthday!” written on it. The twins were squealing with excitement and ran forward to first tackle Quynh with a hug before moving on to Andy and Nile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made us a surprise party!?” Matthias asked with the biggest grin his little face could muster, while Alex was running around, looking at all the decorations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you a surprise party, yes.” Booker corrected as he answered with a big smile, happy to see his babies so ecstatic. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love it, mama!” Alex replied and the twins gave him the biggest hug they could before Quynh called them over to be seated at the table so that they could eat. They had the boys’ favorite food, which was homemade pizza before Joe and Nicky brought out the cake they had insisted on baking. Nicky had handled the actual baking, while Joe had done the decorations (the theme being Hot Wheels, their current shared obsession). After they had eaten the (delicious) cake it was time to open the presents. The twins had received an abundance of gifts, their new family eager to spoil them rotten. Andy and Nile had gotten them a bunch of different toys and movies that they knew the twins were currently fixated on. Quynh had gotten them new, very fashionable outfits (including matching shirts where one had “Prepare For Trouble…” printed on while the other had “And Make It Double!”, she had gotten them onesies like that when they had been born), as well as toy swords that looked suspiciously a lot like Joe and Nicky’s. Joe and Nicky had gotten them new art supplies (for Matthias as he was running out), and a skateboard for Alex that he had wanted for months. They had, of course, gotten him a helmet and knee/elbow-pads as well. Booker had bought them new ice skates as they were outgrowing theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, it had been a success. And the twins were even happier when Quynh told them that they would spend the night at her apartment since they all had the day off the next day. And that they would have a “twins and aunty Quynh super day!”, as the boys had lovingly dubbed their days spent with their favorite aunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the women and the twins had left after saying goodbye (Quynh giving him a knowing look while heading out the door), and Booker had smothered his little boys in kisses, only Joe and Nicky remained. They said it was to help with the cleanup, but Booker knew it was to talk about what they had said at the park. They worked in comfortable silence until they finished and settled on the couches in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did you hear of what we said in the park?” Nicky asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every word. I arrived just as Mary’s husband called me a whore.” He chuckled when the Alphas growled at the memory. He wasn’t bothered by Ryan’s words, he had heard much worse, and Ryan was an unimportant, small-minded man, with more bark than bite. “Did you mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every word.” Joe assured him. “As Nicky said, you are ours and we are yours. We love you as we love each other, and we always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” Booker said sternly. He knew that there was no possible way the two men in front of him could ever love him as they loved each other. They had spent a millennium together, always being by each other’s side, with their love burning as brightly today as it had in the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think we do not mean it, libretto?” Nicky asked with a frown. Booker bit his lip before sighing and looking at them with a tired expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The exile. I know I deserved it, but I also know that you would never be able to send each other away for such a long time. You wouldn’t last a year without each other, and I get it, I truly do. But please, do not say that you love me as you love each other when I know you can live without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Basti…” Nicky sighed sadly before kneeling in front of him and grabbing Booker’s hands between his own. “Look at me. We know the punishment we set was harsh and cruel. We were very angry and hurt when we decided, and we should have waited and calmed down before discussing it. Both Joe and I knew we wouldn’t even make a decade without you, much less a century. The years we were away from you, both before and during the exile, were the worst we have ever had to live through. Every fiber in our beings was calling out for you, we wanted nothing more than to bring you home and hold you in our arms forever. We had already forgiven you after a few months, but we were hurt, and stupidly stubborn. When Nile realized that Quynh was free, our first thought was to immediately search for and protect you in case she went after you. But when she met Nile, and we couldn’t find either of you, we were terrified. And we spent the last five years desperately searching for you, every day, refusing to stop until you were safe in our arms. We love you, amore mio, just as we love each other. You complete us, and we do not wish to see the future without you, and the twins, by our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now both Nicky and Booker were crying, steady streams of tears going down their faces. Booker gently cupped the Alphas cheek, and Nicky leaned into the touch, before slowly bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Nicky kissed back just as softly and cupped both his cheeks, bringing him closer. When they eventually had to pull apart, they still held each other, and Nicky gently stroked his cheeks with a tender look. They were interrupted by Joe sitting down next to Booker and gently took his face from Nicky and into his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayati, we may not have shown the depth of our love for you before. But I swear to you, we will spend the rest of our immortal lives making sure you know just how dear you are to our hearts.” Joe spoke as he looked deep into his eyes before bringing their lips together as well. Sitting there, between Nicky and Joe, being kissed and held so tenderly, it felt like finally coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took them up the stairs and into his bed for the first time since the conception of the twins, it wasn’t like last time. Last time, it had been fast, hard and angry, and afterward he woke up feeling ashamed of himself. This time, they took their time re-exploring each other’s bodies, and it was soft and warm. And he knew that when he woke up the next morning, it wouldn’t be to cold sheets and dread, but to warmth, and the feeling of being loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(sexy times under the cut)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how they ended up in the bed, he was too lost in the sensation of their soft lips on his body and sweet, loving words whispered into his ear. But eventually, they reached the king-size bed and wasted no time in removing their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Joe were kneeling on the bed, with the Alpha behind him, kissing his exposed neck while Nicky was in front of him. The younger Alpha was pulling Booker’s shirt over his chest and then his head, kissing every piece of skin that was revealed to him. Booker moaned and threw his head back against Joe’s shoulder when Nicky took a sensitive nipple into his mouth while stimulating the other with his fingers. Booker could not remember ever being this turned on, his jeans were already soaked through with sweet-smelling slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to taste you, my love.” Joe growled into his ear, causing another gush of slick to leak out. Then they helped him down on his back, Nicky was kissing him and they were caressing each other’s shirtless bodies. Meanwhile, Joe was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down along with his briefs while sucking quickly healing bruises into his lower abdomen. Both Alphas moaned when the scent of slick became more intense without any cloth concealing it. Joe instantly dove down and Booker could not hold back a whine as his tongue licked a long stripe from his hole to the tip of his cock before returning to his leaking hole. Joe started eating him out vigorously and Booker was moaning and whimpering while grinding down on the Alpha’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the delicious feeling of a quickly healing beard burn and a tongue inside him didn’t distract him from the feeling of Nicky kissing and sucking on his neck. His breath hitched when Nicky started nibbling on his scent gland, where one of the mating bites would go. The Alpha didn’t bite down, he would never do so without explicit consent and they all knew they needed time and a long discussion before they could mate. Instead, he gently kissed it, a promise for the future, before making his way up the Omega’s throat and jaw until he reached his lips. Booker’s hands wandered until they reached Nicky’s still covered crotch, and the Alpha hissed in pleasure at the pressure. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and undressed until he too was naked and Booker wasted no time in taking his cock into his mouth. Nicky moaned loudly from where he was kneeling by Booker’s head, the feeling of his familiar warm mouth taking him in after so long apart was nearly too much for the Alpha. Booker whined as Joe sat up, his grinning mouth and beard covered in slick and spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicolò, my love. You simply must taste this. He is divine.” Booker moaned as Nicky smirked and surged forward, capturing Joe’s lips in a filthy kiss and licking into his mate’s mouth. They were breathing heavily once they separated and Booker was desperate to be filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Basti.” Nicky teased the whining Omega. “Did you think we had forgotten you? Let us make up for it, who would you like to fuck you first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker didn’t care, he couldn’t think clearly, all he wanted was for one of them to fill him up immediately, and couldn’t let anything out other than a long string of ‘please please please please…’ while he tried to get some friction against Joe who was still kneeling between his spread legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should start, Yusuf.” Nicky smirked, copied by Joe who pulled Booker’s legs up over his shoulders and leaned forward until he was practically bent in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like that, Basti?” Joe whispered and brushed their lips together, the tip of his length was teasingly being pressed against Booker’s hole, making the Omega whine desperately at the pressure. “Would you like me to fuck you while you suck Nicky’s cock? Will you let me knot you, and take Nicky’s knot after me? Do you want us to fuck you until you’re gushing with our seed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Booker and Nicky moaned at the words and Booker could only nod as he slurred out a mix of ‘yes’ and ‘please’. Joe chuckled and leaned forward and the pressure against his hole increased until the tip popped in, slowly followed by the rest of the thick length. Booker was panting by the time Joe was fully seated within him, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this full. His breath hitched as Joe pulled out a couple of inches before slowly pushing back again, and repeating the process. Soon the slow thrusts quickened until Joe was pounding into him at a punishing pace, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming in again, hitting his prostate over and over, until Booker was a moaning mess beneath him. Meanwhile, Joe and Nicky were sharing a filthy kiss above him, stroking each other’s bodies with the hands currently not on their Omega. Booker felt the wet tip of Nicky’s cock against his lips and opened his mouth, eagerly sucking it, using his tongue and his hand where his mouth could not reach. When Booker felt close to orgasming he tried to sneak his hand down to his cock and finish himself off. Joe roughly grabbed his hand and pinned it above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You either come on my knot, or you do not come at all.” The Alpha growled into his ear. Booker whined around Nicky’s cock, and it only took a few more well-placed thrusts for him to release all over his stomach and part of Joe’s chest. The older man kept pounding into him until he felt his knot swell and shoved in one last time with a loud growl. Booker whined as the knot expanded within him, tying them together for the next ten to fifteen minutes. Each tug against his filled rim sent sparks up his spine and he nearly came again from that alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still eagerly sucking Nicky off, trying to make the other Alpha come as well when Joe gently grabbed his jaw with his hand and Nicky pulled out. Booker whined at the loss when Joe slotted their lips together, still holding his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be fair if Nicky didn’t get to come within you as well, would it?” The oldest of the three teased. The next minutes passed with a blur, they were lost in a haze of kisses and caresses when Joe’s knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out. But the Alpha didn’t get off of Booker like he thought he’d do. Instead, he rolled them around until Joe was on his back, and Booker was on top of him with his legs still on either side of Joe’s hips. Joe pulled him down for a kiss and let his hands wander down Booker’s body until he reached his buttocks, spreading them and revealing his leaking hole. Booker heard a groan behind him and turned his head to see Nicky staring at his ass with hungry eyes, the Alpha was rock hard and leaking and his hand was slowly stroking his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn, amore mio.” Joe grinned from underneath Booker. Nicky let out a low growl and crawled until he was straddling Joe’s thighs and Booker could feel his cock press against his loosened hole. Booker whined, already hard again, and gasped as Nicky steadily entered him as Joe was spreading his cheeks, not pausing until he was fully inside the younger man. Booker was breathing heavily against Joe’s neck and Nicky started to move., first slowly but quickly gaining speed until he was pounding into him as fast and hard as Joe had done barely twenty minutes ago. Joe and Nicky locked their lips together with him panting in between them, he was pressed down on Joe’s chest while Nicky’s front was pressed against his back, effectively pinning him in place. The constant stimulation of his sweet-spot and his cock being rubbed between his and Joe’s stomachs, as well as the feeling of finally being between the Alphas again, was enough to send Booker over the edge once again. He came with a loud moan while Nicky kept fucking into him and both Alphas whispering sweet words into his ears. He whined when he started to feel overstimulated, but soon Nicky’s hips stuttered against him and he could feel the Alpha filling him, locking them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laid there for a while, catching their breaths before Joe and Nicky maneuvered them onto their sides. He got up from the bed and left the room while Nicky pulled Booker close to him, and returned with a wet rag in his hand. He gently cleaned them all up, both Alphas kissing their Omega everywhere they could reach, calling him a ‘good boy’ and telling him how much they loved him. Eventually, Nicky’s knot deflated and he pulled out. Booker whined at the loss and the feeling of both Alpha’s mixed seed leaking out of him and onto the mattress beneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky gently rolled him onto his back and spread his legs so that Joe could clean up the mess there. Both Alphas growled, satisfied with themselves for marking their Omega. Joe threw the rag on the floor and went back on the bed again. They laid there, with Booker held tightly in between Joe and Nicky, and more content than he could ever remember being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are ours.” Joe said gently and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we are yours.” Nicky mumbled against the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Booker believed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(end sexy times)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker woke up the next morning the same way he had fallen asleep, surrounded by Joe and Nicky both holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, beloved.” Joe mumbled as he pressed a kiss to his lips. He felt Nicky start pressing gentle kisses onto the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quynh is downstairs with the twins. She texted your phone and said that they needed to get the boys ice skates from here, she’s taking them to the rink afterward.” Nicky mumbled into his ear before kissing his jaw. Booker yawned and started to stretch, feeling the pleasant soreness in his behind from the previous night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here a while longer. Yusuf and I will go downstairs and prepare some food for us.” Booker only nodded before settling down between the sheets again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas smiled at him before getting off of the bed and pulling their clothes on from the previous day. They headed downstairs where Quynh was seated by the table, slowly sharpening her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuf, Nicolò…” She greeted without looking up from the sharp blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quynh.” They greeted her politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Sébastien went well.” She mentioned casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did…” Joe trailed off when she looked up at them. Her face was neutral, but they could see the threat in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I assume that I do not have to tell you what will happen if you hurt him or the twins, then?” She asked as casually as if they were merely discussing the weather. “Because I know that you know what I am capable of, and that I will show you no mercy should you step out of line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded tensely, they knew exactly what she was capable of, and they also knew that she would do whatever it took to protect their Basti and pups. It was something they were infinitely grateful for, even if it was directed at them. She had been here to protect their Omega and pups when they had not been, and they would forever be indebted to her for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” She smirked just as the twins came rushing into the kitchen, not batting an eye at the sight of their aunt with a sword. They were, however, surprised to see Joe and Nicky standing in their kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe! Nicky!” They shouted and rushed to hug the Alphas who lifted them into their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a sleepover with mama when we were with aunty Quynh?” Alex asked from where Joe was carrying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did.” The Alpha answered him, trying not to seem suspicious. “We didn’t want your mother to be all alone in the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, we don’t like it when he’s alone. Because he gets sad sometimes.” Alex commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are happy that you are here now. Sometimes, we can hear mama cry in his room when he thinks that we are sleeping. But he hasn’t done that since you came here, I think he really missed you when you were away at work. And now when you are here, he is happy all the time!” Matthias said from where he was perched on Nicky’s hip. The Alphas could feel their hearts breaking in their chests and sent each other a look, they would never leave their precious family again, no matter what. Quynh sent them both a pointed look, promising great pain if they hurt her baby brother or her nephews.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is mama?” Alex piped up. “We wanna say ‘hi’ before we go to the rink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, my darling.” Booker said and came down the stairs. He was freshly showered and was wearing clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. Nicky and Joe set the boys down on the floor so that they could hug their mother before he kissed them both on the cheek and moved to greet Quynh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking them ice skating?” He chuckled and laughed at her dreadful expression while she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have faced entire armies, slain countless enemies, spent over five hundred years drowning at the bottom of the ocean. Yet, I find myself defeated by two five-year-olds and their puppy eyes.” She groaned but stood up as the twins came with their backpacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, mama! Bye, Joe! Bye, Nicky!” They shouted as they left the house with their aunt. The three men bid them goodbye and told them to be careful as the door closed. Suddenly, Nicky snapped his head up with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Booker!” He exclaimed loudly. “We used no protection last night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he and Joe had matching expressions of panic on their faces that quickly turned into confusion when Booker burst out laughing at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny? What if you get pregnant again? Not that we wouldn’t love to have more children with you, I just think we should focus on becoming fathers to the twins for now…” Joe trailed off as Booker shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that. I can’t get pregnant outside of my heats.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the twins?” Nicky asked. They were so lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were conceived during a heat.” Booker assured them. “Well, sort of. I discussed this with my ob/gyn when I was pregnant and it turned out that the stress from the whole Merrick thing triggered a mini-heat afterward. I know I felt a bit weird, I had light cramps in my stomach, but I thought it was just from the guilt and stress, but it was a mini-heat. They’re barely noticeable, with no special scent, fever, or extreme hornieness to reveal them. That’s how I got pregnant. You don’t have to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So!” Booker exclaimed to the shocked Alphas and clapped his hands together. “What’s for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter of this part of the series! The series is, however, not over yet, and I will write some one-shots and such in the future. There are no clear plans yet, but I do have some ideas of what I want to write. I really hope that you've liked it so far and I can't thank you enough for all the love and support🥰🥰.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: "I'm going to write a super fluffy ending!"<br/>Me to me: "Add some angst"<br/>Me: "I don't know..."<br/>Me to me: "Do. It."<br/>Me: "...OKAY FINE!"<br/>(Don't worry, it's still a happy ending)</p><p>Don't forget to read the tags for warnings, I really hope that you've enjoyed this story, and don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!🥰🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been nearly two years since the twins’ fifth birthday, and a lot had changed. The team ended up selling their house as Andy eventually moved in with Quynh in her apartment, and Nile got her own place closer to campus. Joe and Nicky ended up moving in with Booker and the twins, who adored having them around all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe and Nicky had been working on building their relationship with Booker, starting by dating him one-on-one for a while, before eventually going out all three of them together. They officially came out as a thruple a couple of months afterward. When Booker, Joe, and Nicky decided that they wanted to move in with each other, they had sat the boys down and had a conversation about what they thought of it. They had always been honest with the twins about their relationship, they didn’t want to keep any secrets from them. The boys had been ecstatic when Booker had asked what they would feel if he asked Joe and Nicky to move in with them. The twins loved the Alphas, and having them live together meant that they could see them all the time! So, of course, they had instantly said yes. Booker had assured his sons that whatever happened, they would always come first, and if they were uncomfortable with anything, it would stop immediately. That’s when Alex had brought forward another problem...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, if you are mama’s boyfriends, and you’re gonna live here with us, will you be our daddies then?” He asked curiously. Booker froze, his heart in his throat. The twins still didn’t know that Joe and Nicky were their biological fathers, and he hadn’t been sure how to bring it up to them. He looked at Joe and Nicky, who sent him pleading expressions. He knew that they wanted to tell the boys the truth, and frankly, so did he. He was tired of lying to his babies, and he wanted them to have proper relationships with their fathers. Not just as their mother’s boyfriends, but as their actual dads. Booker bit his lip and looked back at his boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, ‘Thias. There is something I need to tell you. Do you remember when you asked me why you didn’t have a daddy?” They both nodded. “Do you remember what I told you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded before Alex answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that they couldn’t be with us, because they had to go out and be superheroes. That they had left their special kisses that make babies, with you, before they had to leave. And that because you missed them so much, you used the special kisses so that you could have us.” He finished with a curious expression while Matthias looked like he was thinking hard about something before his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are Joe and Nicky our real daddies?” He asked with a little voice. Booker and the Alphas looked grim before Booker nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are. I made you ‘Thias with Nicky’s special kiss, and Alex with Joe’s.” Suddenly the twins looked heartbroken, tears filling their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, but…” Matthias began, sniffling. “If you are our daddies, why didn’t you come home? Didn’t you want us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, habibi.” Joe breathed desperately and kneeled in front of them. “Of course we wanted you, we still do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why weren’t you here!?” Alex screamed angrily at him. He looked like his whole world had shattered. “You were never here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, tesoro.” Nicky, who was now next to Joe, tried to keep his own tears at bay but failed. “And we are so, so sorry. We never meant to hurt you or your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did! And you hurt mama!” He glared. “We needed you, and you weren’t here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know, and we should have been.” Joe said apologetically. “We were a bit upset with your mama, so we didn’t answer the phone when he wanted to tell us about you. We were stupid and didn’t listen to him. But I promise you, if we had known that your mama had the two of you in his tummy, we would have come straight home! Can you please forgive us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other for a long time, having a silent conversation before turning back to the nervous grown-ups. This time, it was Matthias who spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if you leave us again?” He whimpered. Booker, who was sitting on the same couch as his sons, pulled them both onto his lap and held them close as they cried. Joe, for once, was speechless. His heart felt like it had been broken into thousands of little pieces at Matthias’ words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matthias, Alexander… I swear to you, on my life, that there is nothing in this world that could ever make us leave you. You two, and your mama, are our life. We love you more than anything and we want to spend the rest of eternity here, with you three. We promise to spend every day, until the end of time, trying to prove that to you.” Nicky promised, not only the twins, but Booker as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise that you will stay, and never ever leave us and mama again?” Alex whispered with a nervous expression from where he had tucked his face into Booker’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We swear to you, there is nowhere in the world that we would rather be than right here, with you two and your mother.” Joe swore for the both of them. “We will never leave you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few days, the twins were nothing if not stubborn, but they eventually warmed back up to their fathers. Joe and Nicky would proudly admit that they cried when the twins had asked if they could call Joe ‘baba’ and Nicky ‘papa’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just confusing if you are both ‘daddy’.” Alex had explained with Matthias agreeing with him. “And mama said that’s how you say ‘daddy’ in your language.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that day, they were proudly baba and papa, and it warmed their hearts each time they heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little family was all cuddled together on the couch. They had watched a movie, which had ended up with Booker and the twins falling asleep halfway through. Joe and Nicky were fondly staring at their mate and children, sleeping safely between the Alphas. It was the most beautiful sight they had ever set eyes on and they would give anything to have this forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been many years since they had called something other than each other ‘home’. But now, looking at each other and their little family, they could easily call this their home for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They thought and held their family close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was good to be home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>